User talk:Haravikk
I cannot delete posts, I only notify the admins via the "delete template" of this wiki if I stumble across content created that does not meet the standard of this wiki.Neithan02 (talk) 11:44, August 11, 2013 (UTC) :It still would have been nice to know why though. I've since just added a mention to the Confessor page and re-created the Saint Lucius article as a redirect. Granted this is probably what I should have done originally, but if you'd told me what was wrong then I could have changed it sooner, instead the page and what I'd written just got unceremoniously deleted without any feedback whatsoever. Haravikk (talk) 11:53, August 11, 2013 (UTC) :read montonius message and read what I have written, to quote myself "if I stumble across content created that does not meet the standard of this wiki" trust me, read, get in contact with the admins and senior users/content creators and talk with them about what and how to do something here.Neithan02 (talk) 03:16, August 12, 2013 (UTC) Editing Do not add unsourced material to this wiki. Do not create redirects to unrelated pages for your unsourced edits. Do not create new pages that do not adhere to our standards. I would suggest you read ALL of the Important Links on the main page before making any further edits to this wiki as we do not operate according to standard wiki conventions. Failure to meet our standards and formatting procedures will result in the deletion of your additions by the Admins, as our rules clearly state. Thank you. Montonius (talk) 22:13, August 11, 2013 (UTC) :My edit wasn't unsourced; I originally had a source for Saint Lucius on the page I created for him that was then deleted within 24 hours without rhyme nor reason. When I instead put information for him on the Confessor page it looked like the necessary source was already in place. The redirect I created provided a direct link for searches of St. Lucius to the information about him on the Confessor page. :Thanks to everyone for making my attempt to contribute a piece of missing information as hostile as possible though; I've participated in plenty of open and collaborative wikis but it seems to me you're only interested in doing everything for yourselves. Haravikk (talk) 10:35, August 12, 2013 (UTC) :You simply did not follow the content guidelines and formatting, aside from a style that did not correspond too well to the other articles. :The problem is quite simple: This wiki, is actually very strict on it's quality and guidelines policy, and for that reason, has little trouble with vandalism or bad articles, exactly because of that, it has a very high standard and when articles come up that do not fit the standard, they get deleted. :It can be frsutrating at times (like my first attmept at an article, I spent several hours on it, going through the codexes, getting the references and what not, but I had not talked to the staff about it and made mistakes in formatting and so on, it got deleted. I simply had not followed the scheme that was around and failed to communicate my interest in expanding the wiki. It was simply my fault, not the fault of anybody else. :The wiki offers guidelines on how to create new content, read all of it and then talk to the moderators/administrators about it. they will be able to help you write good content for this wiki.Neithan02 (talk) 21:43, August 12, 2013 (UTC)